O'Driscoll Boys
|members = Kieran Duffy (formerly) |affiliations = Pinkertons (temporarily) |location = Transitory |game = Red Dead Redemption 2 Red Dead Online }}The O'Driscoll Boys are an outlaw gang featured in Red Dead Redemption 2 and Red Dead Online. They are led by Colm O'Driscoll. History Background The O'Driscolls have been around for about a decade as of 1899, around the early days of the Van der Linde gang. After Dutch van der Linde killed Colm's brother, the two gangs formed a long-standing rivalry. The O'Driscolls managed to attract many young men into their ranks, and thanks to their large quantity of members, covered a lot of territories.Rockstar Games' Twitter Colm O'Driscoll is said to prefer quantity over quality when it comes to recruitment, so standards to join the gang are very low, as is the leadership's loyalty to their men; as they’re expendable. While most of the gang seems to be American, a significant portion of it is made up of Irish immigrants who have strong accents and common Irish names such as Patrick and Seamus. Indeed, Colm himself appears to be of Irish descent and the gang's color seems to be green, which is often associated with Ireland. The gang is ruthless and has no qualms about murdering innocents, including women and children. Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 The gang is first encountered at the Adler homestead, with some members having taken shelter after murdering Sadie's husband. After a confrontation with Dutch, Micah, and Arthur, most of the members are killed, while the remaining member, upon interrogation, reveals the gang is planning to rob a train belonging to Leviticus Cornwall. Dutch later leads a raid on their main camp, stealing dynamite and blueprints as well as killing a large number of their men. Whilst returning to their camp, the Van der Linde gang run into a lone O'Driscoll, who is subsequently captured by Arthur Morgan. His name is Kieran Duffy, and he claims to dislike the O'Driscolls and has only been with them for a short period of time. After being threatened with "gelding" (castration) by Dutch, Arthur, and Bill Williamson, Kieran later leads the Van der Linde gang to a large O'Driscoll hideout where, he claims, Colm O'Driscoll himself resides. While a large number of the O'Driscoll gang is killed, Colm is nowhere to be found. Arthur is held up at gunpoint by the last remaining O'Driscoll but is suddenly saved when his attacker is shot dead by Kieran. Because he saved Arthur's life, the former O'Driscoll is then allowed to join the Van der Linde gang. Eventually, Colm O'Driscoll invites Dutch to a parley, much to the latter's surprise. Dutch is skeptical but decides to meet with Colm nonetheless. Arthur is told to watch over his gang with a sniper rifle atop a cliff, but the meeting turns out to be a ploy to capture Arthur as he is kidnapped by a group of O'Driscolls. The reason for Arthur's capture was for Colm to lure the Van der Linde gang into a trap they had set, resulting in Dutch being arrested by the Pinkertons, and ultimately killed. Luckily, Arthur manages to escape his cell and returns to the gang's camp. The O'Driscolls later kidnap Kieran and torture him for his betrayal. When they find out about the location of the Van der Linde gang's hideout, they send Kieran's mutilated corpse on horseback, carrying his severed head in his arms, into the camp, before mounting a large attack. The gang manage to fight off the attack, although morale around camp is badly affected. During the Van der Linde gang's brief separation due to the shipwreck on Guarma, Sadie starts hunting O'Driscolls. When Arthur scouts the prison where John Marston is being held using a hot air balloon, he retreats to shore upon being fired at, only to find Sadie being chased by a large number of O'Driscolls. He manages to rescue her, though not before their guide is killed. Colm himself is later arrested near Saint Denis, where he is tried and sentenced to death by hanging. His gang hatches a plot to help him escape, and Colm is confident as he takes his place at the gallows. Dutch, Sadie, and Arthur foil the plan after they discover one of his gang members preparing a sniper rifle on the adjacent building overlooking the gallows, and identify O'Driscolls in the crowd of onlookers waiting to aid in Colm's escape. Much to Colm's shock, he realizes his men have been incapacitated after Dutch and Sadie take two of his gang members hostage, as Arthur waves at him from the rooftops, and he can only watch in horror as his execution proceeds as planned. After Colm is hanged, Sadie erupts in anger and murders the gang members she and Dutch were holding hostage. A shootout ensues between the O'Driscolls against Dutch, Sadie, and Arthur. The last of the O'Driscolls are eliminated at Hanging Dog Ranch by Arthur Morgan and Sadie Adler, by request of Sadie who asks Arthur to aid her to avenge her husband's death. The final O'Driscoll is eventually stabbed viciously and killed by Sadie, as he was the one who killed her husband. This skirmish effectively spells the end for the O'Driscoll Boys, with their leader and members all eliminated. Known Members * Colm O'Driscoll - Founder and leader; hanged in Saint Denis for his crimes. * O'Driscoll Brother - Brother of Colm; killed by Dutch van der Linde a long time ago. * Kieran Duffy - Stable boy who was forced to become a member, he defected to the Van der Linde gang but was later captured, tortured and decapitated by the O’Driscolls. * Billy - Part of the raid on the Adler Ranch; killed by either Dutch, Arthur or Micah. * Seamus - A member was mentioned in "Blessed are the Peacemakers", who, at some point was killed by a member of the Van der Linde gang. * Paul - A member who was positioned as a sniper on the rooftops of Saint Denis, to prevent Colm from being hanged; killed by Arthur in a knife fight. * Liam - member and guard for the Ewing Basin hideout. * Patrick - A member who accompanied Colm to discuss handing in Arthur to the Pinkertons. * Unnamed member - Arrested in Strawberry; killed by Micah whilst escaping. * Tom (A.K.A. Fat man with a beard) - Stabbed to death at Hanging Dog Ranch by Sadie, in revenge for killing her husband. * Ben Calloway - Doctor in Valentine who ran a protection side business with the O'Driscoll Boys. Locations *Hideout: Ewing Basin (temporarily in Old Friends) *Hideout: Six Point Cabin *Hideout: Hanging Dog Ranch *Hideout: Lone Mule Stead (temporarily) *Hideout: Colter (Red Dead Online) *Possible camps: **Southeast of Citadel Rock, between the 'E' and 'W' of "New Hanover" **Inside the curve of Dewberry Creek that is east of the words "The Heartlands" **East of the Trapper in western Big Valley **South-southwest of Wallace Station, in the woods to the south of Little Creek River. **West-southwest of Downes Ranch **East-southeast of Fort Wallace, in the rear leg of the Legendary Elk marker. Missions appearances ;Red Dead Redemption 2 * "Outlaws from the West" * "Old Friends" * "Paying a Social Call" * "Blessed are the Meek?" * "An American Pastoral Scene" * "Blessed are the Peacemakers" * "Horsemen, Apocalypses" * "Icarus and Friends" * "Goodbye, Dear Friend" * "Mrs. Sadie Adler, Widow II" Trivia * The O'Driscoll Boys in several respects resemble the real-life Dalton Gang (sometimes known as the "Dalton Boys" or "Dalton Brothers") and its successor, the larger Doolin-Dalton Gang (regarded as the original Wild Bunch, which in turn was a separate entity entirely from Butch Cassidy's Wild Bunch). These 1890s-era gangs were recognized for the Irish heritage of many of their leaders and members, as well as for their violent exploits and deaths. * The O'Driscoll Boys is the only gang that has camps and hideouts in more than one territory (West Elizabeth and New Hanover). ** They are also the only gang that cannot be encountered in the epilogue. Gallery O'Driscoll Boys.jpg|Gang compendium photo O'driscolls.jpg|The last of the O'Driscolls, slain by Arthur and Sadie References de:O’Driscoll_Gang es:Banda de los O'Driscoll it:Banda di O'Driscoll Category:Factions in Redemption 2 Category:Factions in Online